


"I'll just stay and help cleaning up..."

by iblamethenubbins



Series: Clichés [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Cliche, Comic strip, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Romance, team night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic cliché #3 - the Jam version </p><p>After a team night, Sam stays to help Jack cleaning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll just stay and help cleaning up..."

  

  

 

  

 


End file.
